iSkate
by xShinigami.Heatherx
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie are partnered for a Christmas ice skating competition? Will love arise? R&R!
1. iGet Partnered

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting fanfics for a while. The snowstorm in October, my laptop hard drive broken, and internet problems made it impossible to post stories. At least I had time to write more. This Christmas Fanfic is about Sam and Freddie ice skating. The fanfic has nothing to do with iChristmas. **

It is four AM on a Thursday morning. Sam ignored her mom's calls to geet up, and she was dragged out of bed. Sam began ice skating ten years ago, and became skilled. She was careful never to let anyone find out, which was a reason for her aggressive behavior. That, and she was also in love with iCarly's tech producer, Freddie. She planned to keep both a secret.

"Can I please have a day off?"

"I'm sorry Sam, but Coach Lana says you can only miss practices and competitions if you have a medical problem. Otherwise, you'd be kicked off the team."

"Nyeah!"

"Besides, for the Christmas competition, you'llbe skating with boys."

"[Half-Heartedly] Yay." Meanwhile, Freddie, who had also been skating for ten years, was trying to drag his mom out of bed.

"Mom! Get up!"

"What's your reason for ice skating! It's dangrous! All those sharp blades, and the ice!"

"You're lucky I didn't choose hockey." That shut Mrs. Benson right up.

"NEVER mention hockey again!"

"Let's. Go!"

"But you're skating with girls!"

"Mom!"

"Ugh!" Freddie ends up dragginf her into the car, and forced her to drive. On the other hand, Sam's mom had to lure Sam in with fatcakes. Frothy jumps in with her. They finally took him to the vet, and his rabies was gone. When Freddie arrived at the skating rink, the girls had already gotten there. Sam caught a glimpse of Freddie tying his skates, but she thought it was just an illusion. That was, until Freddie stepped on the ice, and Sam ran into him. It was only a matter of seconds 'til they realized who they were.

"Freddie!"

"Sam!"

"Since when do you ice skate?"

"Who cares! Get off of me!" Sam jumps up and skates away before Freddie could say another word. Freddie began to gaze at her, but one of his friends, Lance lost control and bumped into him.

"Who ya staring at?"

"No one!"

"I bet it was Cara."

"No. I don't even know who she is!" Lance pointed to a short girl with perfectly blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"She's Cara. That one's Jessica. And I know you know who the other one is."

"Sam."

"Now, will you answer my question?"

"I wasn't staring at anyone!"

"Ok! Then I guess I'll sabotage iCarly."

"No you won't. Ok, I was staring at… [In a Whisper] Sam."

"Ha! I'm gonna tell her!"

"No! If you do, she'll beat me up!"

"I don't care!" Lance skates over to Sam, and a few seconds later, she looks at Freddie, who was "busy" tying his skates. Sam starts to skate over, but the coaches call everyone over.

"Ok, so as you know, we will be doing boy/girl partners for the Christmas competition. We decided to let you choose the partners. You have five minutes." Lance, Jake, Cara, and Jessica all fight over who was with who. Freddie shyly walks over to Sam.

"So… Do you wanna…"

"Skate together?"

"You're gonna break my arm now right?"

"Nope."

"Well, should we?"

"I guess. Look at everyone else!" They look over at the other four, as the coaches try to stop the fight.

"They're never gonna get partnered at this rate."

"Yeah." Eventually, Lance and Cara were partnered, and Jake and Jessica were partners.

"Ok, Lance and Cara, you will skate to "The Four Seasons." Jake and Jessica, "Swan Lake." Sam and Freddie, "Mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?"

"Yep. We'll e-mail the rehersal dates later. Now… Ramoose!" Freddie had to get a ride from Sam's mom since his mom received an emergancy call from the hospital.

"Ok, um… where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Apparently, half of the teachers mysteriously disappeared, so school's canceled until they return, or replacements are found."

"Ah."

**So, how'd you like it? More chapters to come! Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. iVisit Sam's House

**Hey! Here's chapter two of iSkate. Sam and Freddie hang out in her room, and a surprise, five second visit! Wow, I'm on a roll. I might have the third chapter posted in about an hour! R&R!**

When they arrived at the Puckett residence, Frothy, who was tugging at Sam's curls, began scratching the window. Freddie was amused.

"Frothy!" This startles Frothy, and he tried to bite Sam's finger. He bounded out of the car when the door opened.

"You should have named him Sam Jr."

"Watch it Fredweird."

"Oh, so you're simpάtica all the way til now?"

"How was I simple?"

"Not simple, nice or kind."

"Well I don't care about Spanish."

"Oh Sam." The skies suddenly open, and rain came pouring down. Sam and Freddie made a run for it. Once they were inside, Sam's mom pelted them with fatcakes.

"Mom!"

"Then do something!" Sam and Freddie picked up all the fatcakes and ran up to her room. To Freddie, it didn't surprise him that her room was a mess. An unmade bed and clothes on her window. Freddie didn't know what happened, and didn't want to know. Then, something purple on her nightstand caught his eye… a diary! Since when did Sam have one?

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Do NOT touch a thing." The minute Sam leaves, Freddie picks up the diary and flips to the first page.

_Hello thing. I know you're a diary, but I'm calling you a thing. Anyways, here's a little 'bout myself… I am obsessed with fatcakes and fat shakes. But meat is my number one priority. I bet you didn't know, but I am in love. Please do not tell anyone, well you can't anyways unless you come to life, or someone decides to read you. I am in love –_

Freddie hears footsteps, closes the diary, and puts it back on the nightstand.

"Hey."

"Hey. Do you wanna listen to music?"

"Sure." Sam puts her Pear Pod on the speakers.

Oh ooh whoa oh oh-oh-ohhh

Oh ooh whoa oh oh-oh-ohhh

Oh ooh whoa oh-oh-oh-ohh

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever

And I'll be there

Sam quickly shuts the music off, emabarassed.

"That was supposed to be a secret."

"You like Justin Bieber?"

"Yes, but do not tell anyone, especially my mom."

"You're mom doesn't know you like him? Why?"

"I didn't tell her. She hates him… [In a Whisper] She even called him… the b word."

"Oh."

"You want a drink?"

"Sure." Sam leaves, then comes right back in.

"What?"

"My… Mom… Invited… JONAH!"

"What!"

"Quick, into the closet."

"What!" Sam pushes Freddie into the closet, and locks her bedroom door.

"Sam?"

"Leave me alone idiot!"

"But your mom said you wanted me here!"

"I never wanted you here! I don't even want to see you ever again!"

"FINE!" Jonah stomps away, and when he passes Sam's mom…

"Liar." Sam lets Freddie out of her closet, but he has a sketchpad in his hands.

"Give it back!"

"Nah… I think I'll take a look at it." Freddie flips through the pages, amazed by what he sees.

"Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks, now give it back."

"Ok. Ok." Freddie gives the sketchpad back to Sam.

"Ya want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Sure." Sam and Freddie leave for the Groovy Smoothie.

**So, what did you like? Hate? Review! Oh, and tell how I've improved throughout all my Fanfics! That would help me a lot! Bye for now! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again! So, here's chapter three. Enjoy and review!**

Sam and Freddie arrive at the Groovy Smoothie, and they found Carly and Gibby there.

"Hey! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Didja hear about the incident?"

"Yeah. I wonder what happened to the teachers." T-Bo comes walking over with donuts on a stick.

"Anyone want a donut? Two for one, Five for the whole stick."

"No thanks Teebs."

"What? Do you have anything against donuts?"

"No."

"Bah!" T-Bo walks to other tables to bother other customers.

"When will he stop his stick thing?"

"I dunno. Anyone up to helping Spencer with a new sculpture?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go!" The four arrive at the apartment, and found Spencer holding ketchup bottles.

"Uh… what's with the ketchup bottles?"

"These? Oh, these are for a sculpture. I'm making a giant ketchup bottle out of smaller ones. Ya wanna help?"

"[Simultaneously] Sure!" Everyone takes a bottle and help finish the sculpture, although Gibby tried to eat it, no fault of his own of course.

"Looks great! Now, can anyone tell me what happened to the teachers?"

"We don't know. All we know is that they suddenly disappeared mysteriously."

"Ah… A mystery!"

"Ok?" Sam began to try to open a bottle of ketchup at the top of the sculpture, and was successful. She immediately pulled at the bottle until it came off, and drank the red, thick liquid.

"Sam!" Spencer came running at her, but she was too quick. Her foot came flying out of nowhere and Spencer flew across the room. Luckily, he landed on the couch with only a few bruises.

"Spencer! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need a little rest." Spencer hobbled off to his room, and a series of glares came across to Sam.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Well he was interrupting my drink."

"You don't DRINK ketchup, you EAT it!"

"Then why is it watery?"

"It's not watery enough to be a drink."

"Blah! I'm gonna go eat my ketchup in peace."

"No you are not!" Carly lunges at Sam, but again, she was too quick. She stepped aside; not knowing Freddie lunged at her. He knocked her down, and snatched the ketchup from her hands. She struggled, but he was too strong. Sam finally gave up, and took a fatcake from the Shays' cabinet.

"I'm gonna get revenge on ya. Revenge!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"So, who's up for cheesecakes and salads?"

"No, we're not going back to the Cheesecake Warehouse again. The food is way too big."

"I agree with Sam, now I need to get to the store. I ordered a new Pear Phone since my mom freaked out and accidently knocked it into the sink."

"I don't think it was by accident."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Adios chicas!" Freddie strolls out the door as Sam tries to snatch more ketchup.

"Enh enh enh!"

"What!"

"Let go of that bottle!"

"Ugh, fine!" Sam lets go of the sculpture and rushes out of the apartment. Carly plops onto the couch to watch Celebrities Underwater.

**So, how did I do? The more reviews this gets, the quicker I will update the stories. Hasta Luego!**


End file.
